


you should see me in a crown

by 10velysweetfantasy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Violence, complicated relationships as seen by the relationship tags, king sicheng, multifandom - Freeform, prince doyoung, princess jennie, queen jisoo, smut probably eventually, there will be blood i'm sorry, there's a lot of girl power !!, wlw so bye if you dont like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10velysweetfantasy/pseuds/10velysweetfantasy
Summary: Jisoo is the cruel queen of Inferno, Jennie is the beloved princess of Luna.Doyoung is an illegitimate prince, Ten is bound as a warrior haunted by the ghost of a lover.Sicheng has lost too many wars and refuses to lose Kun.The kingdoms are at war with each other and their selves and there's no telling who will win.





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is happening. I've thought about it so much and now it's being written out.
> 
> A few things to disclaim! There will be blood, violence, and a bunch of other sort of not okay things just due to the nature of this fic. There will be several characters from several different groups but the main groups to be focused on will be: NCT and Blackpink. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and understand if you start out with hating some characters.

Jisoo has a role to play, and yet, she cannot find it in herself to rise to the occasion. The world should not be a stage, there shouldn't be a spotlight shining on you the moment you're in the public eye, but this is the life a member of royalty must live. This is the life Kim Jisoo has lived since birth and she's always been accepting of it, always accepted the praise and adoration of playing the princess. She's no longer a princess though; she's a queen and she's watching her parents bodies be lowered in the ground.

 

She can feel the eyes burning into her on all sides, her court and her subjects watching her, awaiting a reaction. Not tears, not anger, but strength and support. She knows this is the role she's supposed to be playing in the moment: queen. Except, how can she possibly handle the weight of a crown on her head, slowly dissolving her resolve to remain strong. For once, she wants the facades to be stripped away if only so she can throw herself onto the ground and scream like she had envisioned in her head. She wants to be the grieving daughter, but that role wasn't cast, there's no room for it.

 

The eyes she feels on her the most is Chaeyoung on the left, scanning over her body repeatedly as if awaiting disaster. Jisoo assumes she should be offended that her best friend thinks so lowly of her, but she's not. It's Chaeyoung's job to take care of Jisoo, support the newly crowned queen in every aspect of life. Chaeyoung would kill for Jisoo, and that's as loyal as one can get.

 

Jisoo can't grieve her parents publically, she can't cry or beg for one more day with them, but that doesn't restrict her from locking pinkies with Chaeyoung, hidden in the folds of their mourning dresses. 

 

 _I'm only nineteen_.

 

The thought is astounding and true. She's only nineteen; a nineteen year old orphan, a nineteen year old ruler. The facts remain and the facts are that her parents are gone but she is not, and because of that, the kingdom lies in her hands. Those hands, soft from years of grooming and loving treatment, tremble. She doesn't know how to live in a world that her parents aren't in, but she supposes she will learn, just as she will learn how to be the queen Inferno deserves.

 

She can't say why, but her eyes are drawn to the staples of strength on her right. Donghyuck and Hyejoo are only 13 and 12 respectively, but their chins and lips remain strong, no wobbles in sight. They hold hands tightly which is stunning in itself; Jisoo is used to seeing them push each other down stairs, slam wooden play swords into each other's faces. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth to hide the way it quivers.

 

If she can't lead the kingdom for herself or her late parents, then she will do it for Donghyuck and Hyejoo, the pair of children now under her care, now apart of  _her_ court. 

 

"Goodbye," she whispers, her free hand tossing dirt onto the glossy coffins. Her eyes shimmer with unshed tears, nail beds lined with grime, but she smiles despite it all. Her words taste bitter as she spits out, "I will not be as weak as you, Mother. I will not hurt those I love most. Farewell."

 

She turns, dropping Chaeyoung's hands, faces her subjects and is shockingly pleased to find the way they all immediately sink into bows. She blinks a few times but then motions for them to stand, but not for a resonating, soul thundering, "All hail the queen", reverberates through the crowd. 

 

Jisoo meets eyes with Chaeyoung once again and Chaeyoung's smile is almost non-existent as she recites, "All hail the queen."

 

* * *

 

 

Jennie can no longer feel her fingers. She attempts to twitch them, to circulate blood flow again, but she can't even manage that. Her face splinters, shatters, as a smile spreads across it; she wonders if her lips have turned blue against the pale pink of her natural colored skin. Her frozen lungs, punctured by ice crystals that have spread over the tissue, stunting the breaths, let out a rasp of a laugh.

 

"Jennie."

 

The call is soft, concerned. She turns, flurries of snowflakes momentarily blinding her. Her brother stands in the center of the archway, bunny nose scrunched in genuine confusion of the scene before him: his little sister, in her night gown, standing in the garden during a snow storm. Her skin tickles with the urge to laugh again, but her lungs have returned to the barely moving state from previously. She inhales through her nose as deeply as her aching body will allow.

 

"Jennie... What are you doing?" Doyoung questions and the raw fear in his voice grates against her already raw body, all the nerves exposed. She bares her teeth in excuse of a smile.

 

"She says I'm cold hearted, Doie." Jennie says as if this explains it so simply, but to her it doesn't. Her chest rises unevenly, numb hands shaking beneath the wind and snow. " _I'm_ cold hearted, Doie? I've played her games my entire life, been what she's asked, haven't revealed her secrets about  _you_. But I'm still walked all over. Why is that, Dons, huh?"

 

Doyoung approaches her slowly, carefully. She doesn't question it, just watches him with the curiosity of a child, innocent and impatient. His warm hand encases her blue tinged fingers, squeezing hard enough that she can feel it. He peers at her, open and honest, unlike the family they grew up in and it's in this moment she collapses. Her knees buckle, colliding into the snow coated cobble stone and warm tears burn against her shattered face. She presses her nose against her brother's thigh, breathing in his familiar smell.

 

"I will never be good enough." This declaration, unbeknownst to her, would haunt Doyoung for years to come. In the moment, though, he simply runs a hand through her hair with difficulty before scooping her up.

 

She's treated for hypothermia that night, but the only long lasting effect is her broken smile and broken resolve. 


End file.
